In the Darkest Night
by sexykikyo
Summary: sometimes it's better to be left in the dark about somethings and this girl keeping her and her sister secet can be the the death of her, well sesshomaru be able to help her keep her secrect from being exposed that she is the vampire princess of the mist
1. Chapter 1

_**Anime : inuyasha**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Not for children read at own risk**_

_**Pairing kikyo and naraku(for now)**_

_**sesshomaru**_

_**In the darkest night**_

_**chapter1 The dream**_

_**kikyo a voice said who are you kikyo said awakingfrom her bed your dreams the voice said what i don'tunderstand h..ow are you my drea..but before she could say any thing else with the wave of a hand**_

_**she blacked out when she finally woke up she saw that she was tied up naked on a satin bed helloshe said well well i see you have awaken. what **_

_**are you going to do to me kikyo said in a shaking voice ? You'll see the voice said 10min later a figure of a man stood by her bedside then clime on top of her, stop kikyo cried out please as tears start**_

_**to roll down her milky white cheeks covering her mouth to keep her from screaming he the entered inside her ouch kikyo yelled it hurts please pull **_

_**out stop but the man still kept going up and downin and out kikyo then focus all her powers into her and then she let it out sending the man flying**_

_**into the air and blasting the ropes setting her free she then started running towards the door but the man then stood up quickly and ran after her **_

_**grabbing her by the waist slamming both of them on the bed but he did not think twice before entering her again. Stop kikyo screamed again please someone help me, but hearing her beg made the man go crazy**_

_**made me move even faster inside her hearing her moan and gasp for breath everytime he thrust inside her send him and her in a frenzy making him cum inside her , after that she then blacked out and**_

_**awaken to find herself in her bedroom she then realized what happened in her dreams and started to cry.**_

_**Sorry for the big ooc but please review but please no flames because if you flame me i will be sure tomake your life a living hell**_

_**i will be sure to update soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

In_** the darkest night **_

_**Chapter 2The meeting**_

_**Hello Kikyo Sara said but kikyo did not hear her ever since the dream she had last night she been so out of it . Hello earth to kikyo Sara said ,oh sorry said Kikyo i didn't see when you came hello you know you should stop daydreaming all the time it is bad for you sara said sorry kikyo said again before entering her new school of dark arts two min later kikyo friends destiny , hope ,and faith came running up to her hi kikyo they said hi kikyo said have you seen my little sister rin no said hope she must be on the trip with her 10th grade class oh said kikyo so what are we going to do today ? Oh we have some newcomers said sara who faith said i don't know sara said but rin said that we have a newcomer coming in . I hope they is nice kikyo said time to get on line for our school uniforms jessica said the girl wear was a red mini skirt(just like kagome) and a black laced top with white sockings and black shoes the boys wear was black pants red shirt and black shoes after kikyo and her friends changed into their uniforms they went to their classrooms and got seated hello the teacher said we got two new students that is going to be joining our 12th grade class and that is when two very handsome boys walked in one had sliver locks of hair with gray eyes and like like a god the other one had black locks of hair not as long as the first one and was tall . Hello said the sliver haired boy to the class my name is sesshomaru taskhi and the other boy said said hi my name is naraku taskhi we are brothers . After the two boys greeted the class the class went to lunch , oh my god kikyo destiny said naraku is so feeling you right now ,yeah sara said he keep staring at you why said kikyo because rin said from behind he likes you RIN! Kikyo yelled you totally scared the crap out of me don't do that sara and destiny started laughing **_

_**wow sara said you should got over and talk to him ask him out meanwhile at the table**_

_**sesshomaru and inuyasha was saying the same thing to naraku go and talk to her sesshomaru said hoping he would say no so that he could talk to her himself , i don't know if i should or not what if she don't want to talk to me i would look like a fool, will get ready to like a fool inuyasha said because she's coming over here that's when naraku looked up, hi kikyo said hi sesshomaru and inuyasha said but naraku still had his head down is he feeling alright kikyo said pointing at naraku yeah said sesshomaru he's just shy a little , oh said kikyo will welcome to our school i hope you'll like it here we will sesshomaru and inuyasha said bye said kikyo bye the boys said back .dude you are so dumb inuyasha said she was right in front of you and you said nothing to her how do expect her to have sex with you if you do not speak to her?i don't know naraku said shyly back at the next table well kikyo did he speak to you sara said no said kikyo he's shy Shy ! Destiny, hope and rin said together how are you going to get him out of that sara said you'll see kikyo said you'll see **_

_**thanks for reading ill update soon **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Are you kidding me? Destiny said i' m not said Rin something is wrong with my sister kikyo she's been having bad dreams lately i mean when i was about to wake her up so we can go to the mall she almost killed me with her powers she needs to see a doctor. What are you going to tell the doctor destiny said oh when waking my sis i almost got fried like a piece of fried chicken ha ha rin said very funny,why don't you ask her whats wrong i' m scared to rin said don't worry destiny said just ask then she hung up 2 min later kikyo rin said are you awake opening kikyo room door slightly open yes rin i am said kikyo sounding a little mad, will.. do you.. um ..want to go to the mall today? Sure said kikyo let me go get dress ok said rin i'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes ok ? Ok said kikyo 20min later kikyo came downstairs in a mini black skirt and a red and black laced tube top with boots ready said kikyo lets go a hour later they arrived in the mall kikyo not knowing that rin call the gang over going into the mall kikyo run right into destiny, faith, sesshomaru ,inuyasha, and naraku hi sesshomaru said to kikyo hi said kikyo alright destiny said lets split up kikyo goes with naraku, sesshomaru and faith, rin goes with koharku sesshomaru's cousin and i go with inuyasha lets go 10min later so naraku said how are you ? Fine said kikyo ,is something wrong naraku said no well..yes ..alittle kikyo said i been having these bad dreams and it scares me to death , oh said naraku said well tell me about it i don't feel like it kikyo said ok said naraku next thing you know they end up outside in the back of the mall kikyo naraku said yes kikyo said do you want to come to my house for a few hours sure kikyo said i will ok naraku said leading her to his car 12min later they got to his car will get in naraku said ok said kikyo getting in they finally got to his house so kikyo followed naraku into the house and into his big bedroom well do.. you.. like it yes said kikyo in amazement it's big suddenly naraku just leaned over and kissed her. Her body was telling her not to let him do this but she wanted him badly and she wanted him now 2min later she felt his hand slide up her shirt oh kikyo moaned in his mouth as she felt him playing with her breasts as he bit the nipple on one breast making kikyo cry out in pleasure then after ripping off kikyo top he then went even lower and start fingering her under her skirt please kikyo begged i ant more please give me more thats when he stuck another finger inside her OH MY GOD! Kikyo gasp as she felt a shock of pleasure go though her body after that he then got on top of her stuck his penis inside and thrust it in OH! Kikyo yelled as she felt him move faster and faster don't stop kikyo yelled as he went deeper oh naraku goaned i' m about to cum please kikyo said lets cum together so don't come yet i can't hold it naraku said wait a little longer because i can feel it i am about to come to as they went faster OHH! Naraku yelled i 'm cummming me to kikyo as they both sceam in unison . (back at the mall) have any one seen kikyo and naraku sara said no not since this morning destiny said so my sister is lost or worst dead rin said yelling no sesshomaru said noting will happen if she is with naraku trust me.**_

_**Will they found out what happen between naraku and kikyo find out on the next **_

_**chap. Some like it hot . bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4 Some like it hot **_

_**sorry i have not updated in a while**_

_**Later that night kikyo came home ,sis Rin called where were you? Me and the gang was worrying about you where did you and naraku go ? I went to his house kikyo said eating her doritos nacho cheese and did what? rin said none of your business kikyo said ,your a hentai you know that how can you do something like that ?rin asked screaming at her sister don't yell at me first of all ok and second i'm older than you i can do what i want so fuck you kikyo yelled going up the stairs fuck you too rin said. Upstairs kikyo sat down in her bed and thats when she thought of naraku so she started to sing her song she wrote:**_

_**I want the end to begin but not without you,  
so easy for me to speak not complete my actions,  
divide me that way I can love and hate you baby,   
torn between stayin' or keepin' you with me,  
I can't let go.**_

This love is so dysfunctional,  
It leaves me so emotional,  
can't take it anymore but I can't let, can't let, can't let,  
I can't let go.  
I try my hardest to break free,  
I'm so locked up and you got the key,  
I'm in way too deep and I can't let, can't let, can't let,  
I can't let go oh oh no  
can't let go oh oh no,  
can't let go oh oh no,   
can't let go oh oh no,  
can't let go.

Was sold but now I regret the day that we met,  
didn't know that I could hate someone that I love,  
I fell in too far and now I'm drownin' save me,  
I want to leave you but my heart's sayin,   
I can't let go.

This love is so dysfunctional,  
It leaves me so emotional,  
can't take it anymore but I can't let, can't let, can't let,  
I can't let go.  
I try my hardest to break free,  
I'm so locked up and you got the key,   
I'm in way too deep and I can't let, can't let, can't let,  
I can't let go.

No matter how hard I may try,  
it just won't die,  
the many memories haunt my mind,  
I can't understand why,  
I still hold on, what went wrong,  
tell me is it my fault,  
I need to know,  
don't wanna guess anymore,  
I know I should leave you alone but I just can't let go

This love is so dysfunctional,  
It leaves me so emotional,  
can't take it anymore but I can't let, can't let, can't let,  
I can't let go.  
I try my hardest to break free,  
I'm so locked up and you got the key,  
I'm in way too deep and I can't let, can't let, can't let,  
I can't let go oh oh no  
can't let go oh oh no,  
can't let go oh oh no,   
can't let go oh oh no,  
can't let go.

You sound good rin said thankyou kikyo said i'm sorry i cursed at you are you still mad at me ?no rin said not at all.  



	5. Chapter 5

_Hi I'm back _

_Chapter 5 : Blood Roses_

_Sitting in her room, kikyo was thinking about what had happen yesterday with Naraku and all_

_recap:**Her body was telling her not to let him do this but she wanted him badly and she wanted him now 2min later she felt his hand slide up her shirt oh kikyo moaned in his mouth as she felt him playing with her breasts as he bit the nipple on one breast making kikyo cry out in pleasure then after ripping off kikyo top he then went even lower and start fingering her under her skirt please kikyo begged i ...can't ....any more please give me more thats when he stuck another finger inside her OH MY GOD! Kikyo gasp as she felt a shock of pleasure go though her body after that he then got on top of her stuck his penis inside and thrust it in OH! Kikyo yelled as she felt him move faster and faster don't stop kikyo yelled as he went deeper oh naraku groaned i' m about to cum please kikyo said lets cum together so don't come yet i can't hold it naraku said wait a little longer because i can feel it i am about to come to as they went faster OHH! Naraku yelled i 'm cummming me to kikyo said as they both scream in unison (end of recap)** OH my god how could I have let that happen this is not like me , but it is a voice said , who's there ? Kikyo said , someone who knows you , and own you . But never mind about that I got a job for you ,what do I have to do? Kikyo said , you will know my princess when the times comes, and with that the person disappeared. Who are you talking to rin said walking in the room, oh said kikyo my friend while holding up the blue verizon glide cellphone_

_oh said rin well time for school._

_4 hours later_

_(A dream) there in a room was a beautiful girl from what she was wearing kikyo could tell that she was a princess, that girl seem to be staring at something out of the window. Hello kikyo said who are you ? I am you the girl said turning around she had milky white skin, long black hair and she wore a beautiful white grown and she lived in a castle . Me? kikyo said to the girl, how are you.. Me? if I'm me, will the girl said I'm you before you lost your memory, will how did I lose my memory ? Kikyo said , and that when the scenery changed there she and the girl was standing in the room together , knock, knock there kikyo could see the same girl running to get the door , the girl thens opens the door h..i will that a bad face it looks like _

_your unhappy to see me the figure said , I feel like I know that voice kikyo said look at the girl next to her, you do the girl said and that's when kikyo heard a scream she then turns to the girl on the alter while the guy was stripping her clothes off , stop it the girl said why, I know you like it the figure said while fingering her . ow please the girl said your to rough it hurts, wow the figure said your too tight please the girl said crying I'll give you anything in order for to stop really the figure said yes said the girl will the figure said no, he said ramming his dick into her OW the girl yelled please stop nomore, I can't watch anymore of this kikyo said crying please stop she yelled STOP1 kikyo the girl said kikyo, kikyo, kikyo, and thats when kikyo woke up from her sleep yelling, are you ok ? Rin said while handing kikyo some water is it another bad dream? Yes kikyo said , and I think these dreams are trying to tell me something._

_Well you guys end of chapter 5 i'm sorry I did not update in so long and don't worry I read all your review thanks for letting me know what you think about my story so far it meaned a great deal to me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_(recap) (A dream) there in a room was a beautiful girl, from what she was wearing kikyo could tell that she was a princess, the girl seem to be staring at something out of the window. Hello kikyo said who are you ? I am you, the girl said turning around, she had milky white skin, long black hair and she wore a beautiful white grown and she lived in a castle . Me? kikyo said to the girl, how are you.. Me? if I'm me, will the girl said I'm you before you lost your memory, will how did I lose my memory ? Kikyo said , and that when the scenery changed there she and the girl was standing in the room together , knock, knock there kikyo could see the same girl running to get the door , the girl thens opens the door h..i will that a bad face it looks like your unhappy to see me the figure said , I feel like I know that voice kikyo said look at the girl next to her, you do the girl said and that's when kikyo heard a scream she then turns to the girl on the alter while the guy was stripping her clothes off , stop it the girl said why, I know you like it the figure said while fingering her . ow please the girl said your to rough it hurts, wow the figure said your too tight please the girl said crying I'll give you anything in order for to stop really the figure said yes said the girl will the figure said no, he said ramming his dick into her OW the girl yelled please stop nomore, I can't watch anymore of this kikyo said crying please stop she yelled STOP!! kikyo the girl said, kikyo, kikyo, kikyo, and thats when kikyo woke up from her sleep yelling, are you ok ? Rin said while handing kikyo some water, is it another bad dream? Yes kikyo said , and I think these dreams are trying to tell me something._

_What do you think these dreams are tryin to tell you, asked rin , I don't know kikyo said, but the girl in my dreams said that she was me and I don't understand how she is me if i'm me and I don't remember ever being a rin said they say that sometimes the past can come back to haunt you. Well I think my past is tryin to kill me..kikyo said to rin..or trying to warn you about something rin said. And by the way .. I really don't trust that guy naraku rin kikyo said , he's the nicest one in our class, yeah I know rin said , but he still freaks me out in a weird and bad way. Well do you want me to stop seeing him ? Asked kikyo, I would love you forever if you did, fine kikyo said i'll tell him tomorrow ok, ok rin said happily _

_The next day kikyo arrived at school real early and there awaited her was sesshomaru, hi kikyo said , hi sesshomaru said back in a bored tone, I heard you where with my brother yesterday,well yes kikyo said, why sesshomaru said, you should not have did what you did, now everyone in the school is calling you names because of that, so said kikyo, why should I care what people think of me? Because sesshomaru said, you'll end up the same way that princess did, wait kikyo said, what princess? You don't know her even if I told you who it was, but all I know my brother did something to her and she was my one true love, sesshomaru said,just when kikyo was about to say something hope and rin come runing up to them, hey kikyo rin and hope said well can I speak with you for a second? Sure said kikyo, well hope said wispering, have you told anybody about your secret? Do you mean my vampire secret, yes said rin, no kikyo said , why? Because rin said I think naraku knows about it, how would he have found out about it kikyo asked because I told him nothing, are you sure? rin said, yes kikyo said i'm sure,ok rin said, remember noone can find out. Find out what sesshomaru said, nothing kikyo said,oh sesshomaru said, are you talking about the vampire thing? What? kikyo said, you are a vampire are you not? Sesshomaru asked what would make you think that kikyo asked, um my senses sesshomaru said, your senses kikyo, rin,and hope said at the same time, thats when sesshomaru said, i'm half demon half werewolf, WHAT!!!!!!! kikyo yelled, I thought your kind of people was killed a long time ago, that is what everyone thought and told me, well sesshomaru said, those people thought so to but to tell you the truth me and my brother was the last one left of the race, wow kikyo said, but before kikyo can say anything else the bell ring..OMFG kikyo yelled I forgot about class, we have to go sesshomaru our class is starting, bye rin, bye rin yelled back running to get to her class. Once kikyo, hope , and sesshomaru arrived in class they was greeted by miss kagome she was the homeroom teacher hi kagome said don't you think your alittle late ,sorry miss kagome hope said, please take your seat kagome said to the three, they then go to take there seat after they take there seat the teacher then says to the class ok you guys today we are going to learn how to kill a vampire, just then after she said that kikyo , hope , and sesshomaru shot glances at eachother._

_A half an hour later kikyo and sesshomaru and the rest of the gang was sitting at the table ,and thats when nakaru walks up to the table, hi guys narkau said, hi sesshomaru said and where were you in class today, I was late naraku said, late doing what sesshomaru asked, something naraku said back, just can it be nothing sesshomaru asked because naraku said it's nothing,ok sesshomaru said but ain't you going to say hi to kikyo,ummm naraku said looking at kikyo, hi , hi kikyo said back._


End file.
